<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And the Fire Bright by DaniWeasley7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28261521">And the Fire Bright</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniWeasley7/pseuds/DaniWeasley7'>DaniWeasley7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What the Seasons Bring [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:41:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28261521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniWeasley7/pseuds/DaniWeasley7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione has a new family as a Lupin-Black, as well as a blossoming relationship with Fred Weasley. All she wants is her family safe and to continue her education at Hogwarts. However, outside forces threaten her life and all those she holds dear. A sequel to A Shining in the Shadows. Non-cannon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Angelina Johnson/George Weasley, Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter, Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What the Seasons Bring [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>123</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. What Else That I Would Give</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: All of the characters and world recognised below belong to the author. I do not own any of it, this is pure entertainment.</p><p>A/N: A bit of a warning for this chapter, it is M rated!</p><p> So here is the first chapter of the long awaited sequel of A Shining in the Shadows (read that first!!). I am sorry it took so long (and that this is the only chapter I’ve written so far) as the end of the year was stressful work-wise and family-wise, but over the summer holiday period I should write more and get back to a regular posting schedule; so this chapter is a little holiday gift! </p><p> </p><p>This fic will have more gaps and feel a little more one-shot like until the end of Deathly Hallows, so if there’s anything you want to see, ask and perhaps I will include it! I have ideas bubbling away, just need to get it out! Let me know what you think of this chapter!</p><p> </p><p>Happy Holidays, whatever you celebrate! I hope everyone is staying safe and well! I’ll see you all in 2021! </p><p> </p><p>Xx Dani </p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The five times Fred and Hermione seek alone time and the one time Sirius and Remus find it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>And the Fire Bright</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Chapter 1: What Else That I Would Give</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But I don't know what else that I would give</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Than try to kiss the skin that crawls from you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Then feel your weight in arms I'd never use</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It's the god that heroin prays to</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>To Be Alone - Hozier</span>
</p><p>
  <strong><br/>
<br/>
</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Quickly - here.’ Fred said as he pulled himself and Hermione behind a large tree on the edge of the property of the Burrow. She hugged him close, relishing in the feeling of him. It had been a week since she had seen him, busy with her school work and wedding planning, whilst Fred and George had been developing products for Weasley Wizards Wheezes.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>‘I thought we would never get away.’ She laughed as Fred put up some privacy charms. She knew from Harry that the Burrow could be chaotic and crowded, but with Bill now moved back to England, it seemed to be teeming with activity. Hermione spent most of her life being an only child, and The Den was mostly calm, she was not used to a large number of people, let alone the lack of privacy afforded by the Weasley matriarch. Fred trailed his hands over her arms, making her shiver.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>‘Finally.’ He whispered, looking into her eyes, she could get lost in his dark blue eyes, ‘Hi.’</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>‘Hi.’ She whispered as he leant down, lips on hers. He kissed her softly, his fingertips cupping her face lightly. She would never get over how right he felt against her. It always felt like the first time they kissed. Perfect. She wove her fingers in his shocking red hair, relishing in the feel of the silky hair, bringing him closer. The kissing became more passionate, almost frenzied in anticipation and she found herself backed against the tree, truly making them hidden from the house or anyone out in the yard. She smiled against his lips, using the tree as leverage to wrap her legs around his waist. He moaned against her as his hands came to her legs to assist her up, holding her in place as she wrapped her hands more securely around. They broke apart and his forehead rested against hers.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>‘I thought you wanted to work on meditating for your animagus training.’ She rolled her eyes as she brought a hand to his hair, kissing him again. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>‘We can stop if you want.’ </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>‘Nevermind.’ He muttered and kissed her again. She had missed him, it had been hard not being able to see each other every day like Hogwarts. She felt his desire for her, which exhilarated her but also scared her. Sensing the change, Fred began to slow the intensity of his kisses, Hermione found herself catching her breath, not being particularly concerned with breathing while they were together. Fred rested his head on her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>‘How far have you gotten with it?’ He asked and she looked at him in confusion before realising that he was talking about becoming an animagus. She sighed, allowing herself down from the position she was in - the tree was hard on her back - and sat, pulling Fred down to sit next to her. He put his arm around her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>‘Not far - we are still working on the meditating thing which I’m not the best at.’ She picked the grass in a frustrated manner. Harry was better at meditating than she was; she was unable to stop her thoughts from racing around her head and hated to focus on her breathing, it made her feel panicked and sensitive to every single sensation. Fred chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>‘Finally, something Hermione Lupin-Black isn’t good at - alert the Daily Prophet.’ He said and she shoved him playfully, sticking out her tongue. It was still unusual to hear herself not referred to as Hermione Granger, but she was grateful that it was being practised before Hogwarts. He nuzzled into her shoulder. ‘Look, I’m not the best at mediating either ‘Mione, so I know that your big brain of yours is angry and frustrated at yourself, don’t be, it’s actually furthering you from your goal. You just need to practice and I have all the faith that you’ll get there.’ She took his hand in hers and smiled gratefully.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>‘Thanks, Fred.’ </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>‘We could try and meditate together if you want - if you think it may help?’ She looked at him this time and was met with a concerned, but uplifting gaze. She smiled, he was so helpful and knew exactly what to do.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>‘That would be lovely, thank you.’ Fred shifted away to get into a comfortable position. ‘Not </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span> Fred.’ she chuckled, pulling him closer. ‘I just want to be with you right now.’ She leant forward to kiss him again softly, leaning against him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>‘Fred - Hermione.’ They heard from the distance and she could hear Fred sigh from above her. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>‘If we hide here, maybe they will not be able to find us.’ She suggested hopefully, snuggling in closer and putting a kiss to his jaw.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>‘Fred - I’m coming out here as a courtesy! Mum said to get back to the house. She’s going to come out next.’ Fred groaned and Hermione blanched at the thought of what Molly Weasley was assuming they were doing.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>‘We were barely out here for ten minutes.’ she muttered as she was helped up by Fred. Even at Hogwarts, where they were constantly surrounded by students, they got more privacy than this.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>‘I expected better from George - my own twin betrayed me.’ He put his arm around her and they made their way back towards the house. Despite the fact that it was summer, she felt a chill.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>‘Fred - is that ice?’ she asked, and despite the normal happiness she felt in Fred’s arms, she felt drained of all joyous emotion. Then she heard a scream.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘What are we doing here?’ Harry asked as they exited the floo network, Hermione looked over the clean, but the somehow dreary location that Sirius and Remus said was Grimmauld Place - Sirius’ childhood home. Whilst it looked grand and expensive, it also looked cold and inhospitable. She could not imagine children in this place and understood why Sirius resented his childhood. It did not feel homely or like a place someone would want to return to.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>‘Well I gave this place as Headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix, as it, like all Black properties, is heavily warded and unplottable. The Weasleys are staying here for the summer as well, as a proper investigation goes underway to why Dementors were released onto their property. So we figured… whilst we have meetings, you both could keep them company.’ Sirius explained, looking wearily about the place. He had told Harry and Hermione that he had Winky and Kreacher (his family house-elf) had cleaned the house up a lot, repainting and getting rid of dark objects, however, it still had an eeriness that was unsettling. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>‘Can we join the meetings?’ Hermione asked hopefully; she always liked being in the know and was interested in what Dumbledore was up to. She did not trust him, not after the Triwizard Tournament, but like Sirius and Remus had explained after Dementors tore up the Burrow, even though the Ministry of Magic acknowledged that Voldemort was back, they were still corrupt, working with Dumbledore, no matter how sceptically, may have been the only option. Remus sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>‘No - unfortunately you’re both too young to join and Molly Weasley is having a fit that you’re even around in a meeting, let alone would let you in it.’ Hermione was about to interrupt, Molly Weasley was not her mother and therefore could not make rules for her, ‘I know what you’re thinking ‘Mione but it’s more for her own children than you. But I promise that Pads and I will tell you all you need to know. We’re not going to leave you in the dark.’ Hermione looked at Harry who shrugged before looking at Sirius, with eyes that she had recently learnt helped her get away with all sorts of mischief. He sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>‘We promise kitten, we’ll tell you everything you need to know.’ He said and she sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>‘Fine.’ </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>‘She’s definitely your daughter Pads.’ Remus laughed and Hermione glared at him. He patted her hair affectionately. She suddenly heard a pop.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>‘Mione!’ She was suddenly wrapped up in two sets of strong arms, familiar in a homey way. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>‘Honestly, Fred, George, now that you have your apparition license you can’t just pop anywhere!’ Molly Weasley’s voice chided. ‘Hello Sirius, Remus, Harry - you’ve come just in time.’ Hermione was released to see Molly smiling at them, much more relaxed and calm than the last time she saw them, which was after Remus, Arthur and Bill sent off the Dementors. ‘Hello Hermione,’ she said warmly. Hermione smiled at the Weasley matriarch. ‘Boys, why don’t you take Hermione and Harry upstairs to see Ron and Ginny. And </span>
  <em>
    <span>stay</span>
  </em>
  <span> up there until Bill comes to get you for dinner.’</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>‘Yes, mum.’ George grabbed Hermione, much to the dismay of Fred and hauled her up the stairs; the others behind them. ‘Mum hates it when there's a meeting. Tries to stop us all the time and keep us busy - basically begged Sirius and Remus to get you lot here to keep us distracted.’</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>‘Tried going to Dumbledore and asked to join. He said we’re too </span>
  <em>
    <span>young</span>
  </em>
  <span>,’ Fred put his hands up in quotation marks to mark his point, ‘said we should wait until we graduate. Feels like last year all over again.’ </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>‘Considering how the Triwizard Tournament went, perhaps that’s a good thing?’ Harry shrugged. ‘I mean I almost</span>
  <em>
    <span> died</span>
  </em>
  <span>.’</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>‘Our dear ‘Mione’s rubbing off on you Harry - so logical now!’ George teased and Hermione rolled her eyes. She could understand the twins' frustration at not being allowed into the Order, they were of age after all and adults in the wizarding world, however, she was also secretly glad. She wanted them to focus on their N.E.W.T.S this year and graduate Hogwarts, she wanted them to enjoy being young before they faced the atrocities of war.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They made their way to the top of the stairs. ‘This place is surprisingly large.’ Fred said, changing the subject after an uncomfortable silence, ‘Heaps of rooms for us all - we found Sirius’ room and another entitled RAB, but Winky had permanently locked those from us.’ Hermione and Harry exchanged uneasy glances; Sirius had told Harry about Regulus and was beginning to open up a bit about him. It helped when dealing with Kreacher, who was at The Den for the current time. She could see Sirius try to be nicer to the elf but also knew that there was a lot of hurt there that perhaps could never be forgotten.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They entered the room just off the stairs to see Ron and Ginny sitting on a bed. Before she was able to take in the rest of the room, she was blinded by a sea of red hair, Ginny’s thin, but surprisingly strong, arms squeezing her around her neck.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>‘Oh ‘Mione I’m so glad you’re here. They’re all driving me mental. Fred especially.’</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>‘Hey,’ the accused twin exclaimed exhaustedly.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh ‘Mione! I miss Hermione so much. Has ‘Mione’s letter arrived yet today?</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ Ron teased in a high pitched voice, smiling smugly as Fred turned red. Hermione giggled, patting her boyfriend’s hand comfortingly.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>‘It’s sweet that you missed me.’</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>‘It’s sickening if you ask me.’ Ginny said. Fred muttered, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘I didn’t,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> under his breath. ‘I’m dying for some girl time.’ Hermione squeezed the younger girl’s hand, wanting also to use this opportunity to catch up. They had also exchanged some letters over the summer, where Ginny had discussed that she was also writing to Neville, and was interested in the developments of that relationship. She liked the thought of her and Neville together, the red-head could encourage him to get out of his shell whilst Neville was a great grounding force for Ginny.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>‘Well, what’s been happening here?’ Harry asked, ‘The Order and meetings - did you see who was in attendance?’ </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>‘There haven’t been many meetings,’ Ron said. ‘And despite trying to use Fred and George’s Extendable Ears, we haven’t been able to find out anything </span>
  <em>
    <span>interesting</span>
  </em>
  <span>. They’re warding the room.’</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>‘Look the Extendable Ears are still in a trial period - we’re working on a way for it to break through minor wards and privacy spells.’ George said hotly.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>‘We want to ask Bill - he’s an expert in curse breaking and would know where to start but mum barely lets us out of her sight.’ Fred added, exasperatedly.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>‘Reckons we’re up to something.’</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>‘Don’t know why she thinks that.’ Hermione chucked, Mrs Weasley’s instincts were usually correct when it came to Fred and George, as much as she loved them, they were always up to something.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>‘I don’t see why she would be worried at all,’ she teased, nudging Fred lightly.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>‘Speaking of being up to something - I’m going to test out the improvements to these.’ George pulled the extendable ears out of his pocket. ‘Harry, come see how they work. C’mon Gin, Ron, let’s go!’ Ron and Ginny begrudgingly followed George out into the corridor, leaving Hermione and Fred. She blushed and played with her sleeve nervously. Every time she saw Fred, she did not know how to react, insecurities setting in from the absence. He beckoned her over wordlessly and she sat on the bed beside him, placing her hand out. He took it in his own and she breathed a sigh of relief, smiling at him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He still likes me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>‘So, product creating is going well then?’ She asked. He had told her that living in Grimmauld Place and being left out of important conversations had inspired the product, but she also knew that this summer, the Weasley twins were ramping up production of their other products to get ready for leaving Hogwarts next year.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>‘Yes, we’re almost at testing stages for our puking pastilles and fainting fancies - we want to add them to a get out of class range: Skiving Snackboxes.’ Fred looked super excited that Hermione could find it within her to be angry or tell him off. She did not agree with all the Weasley products and their pranks, and especially did not want them to encourage Hogwarts students to skip class, however, she could not deny that the products came in handy. They came with good intentions.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>‘That’s great,’ she said. ‘I’m proud of you - really. You and George are working so hard on your product and towards getting your shop.’ She missed the slightly guilty look that flashed on Fred’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>‘Well, your genius suggestions do help.’ He said, shuffling closer. She leaned her head on his shoulder, missing when they could just be together, without interruption. Fred stroked her hair and she felt herself relaxing. Not that her holidays had been particularly stressful, in fact, it was great. Within the first week, she and Harry had finished their homework, and then they spent the rest of the time training. Sirius and Remus organised family running and combat classes and Sirius trained them (with the help of Tonks) in Auror style training before they would spend the night reading or playing a board game together. It was tiring, but it was necessary with Voldemort back.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She looked up at Fred, wanting to kiss him. From his expression, she knew that the feeling was mutual. They slowly came together, lips nearly touching when a loud pop went off.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>‘If mum asks, we were here the entire time.’ George said hurriedly as Ron, Harry and Ginny burst through the door.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a warm sunny day in Diagon Alley and Fred and Hermione were strolling down the street, holding hands. Hermione had a smile on her face, a slight blush gracing her cheeks. He thought she looked adorable. He was still astounded how much she looked the same - besides her longer, curlier hair that framed her face. He missed how bushy it could get but it had not been humid enough to cause friz. She revealed that it was much better to manage despite it’s length. He thought she was beautiful.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Diagon Alley was unusually calm. It was a huge change from the usual hustle and bustle usually encountered with the back to school rush. He quite enjoyed the quieter street, and he especially enjoyed the alone time with Hermione Lupin-Black. Ever since the Weasley family had moved into Grimmauld Place, although they could spend more time together, Fred and Hermione barely had any alone time. He was starting to think that it was no longer accidental. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>‘Just ask her out Fred, that way you have time alone.’ George said after he complained, rolling his eyes. It should have been a simple solution, after all, George was able to disappear to Angelina’s when he needed space and Fred was almost jealous. Until he realised he did not have to be. So he asked Hermione if she wanted to spend the day at Diagon Alley with him and she agreed. It took little convincing to get Sirius and Remus on board, especially since Fred was considered an adult in the wizarding world and was quite skilled with his wand. It was, unsurprisingly, his mother who was the bigger challenge, skittish since the attack on their home. However, he did not take no for an answer, reiterating that a public place, like Diagon Alley would really be the safest place.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>‘Thank you for suggesting this Fred,’ Hermione said, ‘It’s nice to have some time alone.’</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>‘Anything to leave Grimmauld Place - I don’t know how Sirius grew up there.’ Hermione shrugged at that and he felt as though he perhaps put his foot in it. Despite both his paternal and maternal grandmothers being Blacks themselves, he did not know that much of Sirius’ family, just that they were not great. ‘Sorry, I shouldn’t have said anything -  I know he didn’t have a great childhood.’</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>‘No, you’re right. He definitely doesn’t have good memories of that place, it’s hard for him to be there but I think having all you there actually is good for him. He’s making new memories.’ She squeezed his hand and looked out with her brown eyes from under her lashes, the look made him stir and she looked irresistible to him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Merlin, I love her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>‘Do you want to get some ice cream?’ she asked, surprisingly as he knew she did not have a sweet tooth but she knew he did. Blame his mother’s exceptional cooking. He nodded and they headed to Florian Fortescues Ice Cream Shop. On the way, he saw an empty shop, small, but he felt the feeling in his gut - similar to when he and George created a new product or when he saw Hermione - it felt right. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is our shop.</span>
  </em>
  <span> At that moment he felt so happy, free and content, his dream was coming one step closer, thanks to the empty shop and the Triwizard Tournament earnings that Cedric Diggory and Harry had given to him. Then his stomach turned, guilt poisoning any excitement he felt. He had not told Hermione about the prize money. He was not sure why he didn’t, he knew Hermione would not judge him on his financial situation and believed in his dream. But he was hesitant. Hermione now an heiress, the entire Black fortune at her beck and call, he knew she had always been fairly wealthy, but now it seemed so much more stark. He did not want to have her need to support him for his life and having her brother lend him more money than he could ever dream of was </span>
  <em>
    <span>embarrassing</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Harry did not want a big deal out of it either, wanting to be a silent partner in Weasleys Wizards Wheezes. But he knew he needed to tell Hermione, he didn’t like keeping secrets and past experiences taught him that she valued honesty and loyalty, he felt sick that he was keeping something from her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>‘Fred, what flavour do you want?’ she asked as he realised they were outside of Fortescues. His stomach turned again and he realised that he did not want ice cream anymore. But Hermione was looking at him with those big brown eyes and he melted. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>‘Um, sticky date?’ He asked, addressing Florian Fortescue himself and linking his hands with Hermione’s once more. She ordered herself vanilla and pulled out a purse to pay. He stammered.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>‘I can get it.’ </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>‘It’s my treat, Fred.’ She smiled, handing some sickles to Florian. He blushed red, not wanting to feel embarrassed because his girlfriend had to pay for ice cream, but he couldn’t help the flush of shame. He wanted that to change, he wanted to be able to provide for her as well, he wanted to be able to pay for dates and make her feel special, buy her nice gifts, actual sunflowers. He shook it off as they grabbed their ice creams and continued to walk down the alley when they heard a familiar voice.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>‘Fred, Hermione!’ They turned to see Lee Jordan, Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet walking towards them. Fred turned to Hermione, seeing the resigned look on her face, and feeling it himself, not that they wouldn’t be happy to see their friends, but, because this was the third time their alone time was interrupted.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>‘C’mon Fred,’ Hermione dragged him through the floo. The Den was empty, Harry, Sirius and Remus were all at Grimmauld Place because of the Order meeting that was taking place. She was unsure that she was breaking any rules by heading back home, considering they were only going to the other place to keep the Weasleys company.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>‘I like this new sneaky Hermione,’ Fred smirked as she led him to her room. She turned to him and shut the door, leaning against it heaving. This was not planned, however, it had become clear to both of them that they were not getting any alone time this summer and Hermione needed it. She did not like huge public displays of affection and that was respected, but it was getting to the point that Fred and Hermione could barely kiss before their alone time was interrupted, almost as though it was all planned. They only talked through letters and she was getting </span>
  <em>
    <span>frustrated</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Fred equally so, as he looked at her with dark sapphire eyes, it was a look that she had come to equate with desire, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted </span>
  </em>
  <span>her. She liked it when she could make him feel that way. There was little talking as they kissed, mouths colliding sloppily, a sense of urgency and panic and passion, knowing that it wouldn’t be long before someone would find out that they were missing. She wasn’t going to lose her head, Fred knew she wasn’t ready for anything too physical but she wanted him to </span>
  <em>
    <span>touch</span>
  </em>
  <span> her again. Make her feel wanted. She pushed him back onto her bed before straddling him, feeling his hardness beneath her thighs and a shrill of excitement ran through her, warming her core. Lips on his, she revelled in the way his hands roamed her back, going under her shirt, having that skin on skin contact, she wanted more. She fisted his red hair in hers before running them down his back, lifting his shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>‘Shirt?’ Was all she was about to get out before he broke their kiss, smiled and helped her remove his shirt. She ran her hands down his front, admiring him. He was all hard planes and muscles, but it was a familiar sight to her as he rarely slept in a shirt. She bit her lip approvingly, he looked better every time. He looked at her hotly, </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>‘Can I?’ he gestured to her t-shirt and she nodded, kissing him. It was a new development, actually taking off clothing, but to Hermione, it felt right. It had been too long since they could be like this. Fred, slowly and carefully lifted her shirt until she was left in her bra. His eyes darkened as they took her in and she resisted the urge to cover up. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>‘Is this alright?’ Fred asked, looking at her intently, he gestured to the position and his hands by her hips, trying to gage her sudden shyness, and Hermione nodded and smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>‘Yeah.’ She ran her hand down his chest again. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>‘Can I touch you?’ he asked, gesturing to her heaving chest. She blushed and nodded. He looked at her. ‘I can see it in your eyes but I need the words ‘Mione.’ She felt herself blush more before stammering a ‘Yes.’ Fred kissed her once more, bringing her closer. She felt Fred’s lips make their ways from hers down her neck, the sensation making her gasp before he placed a small kiss on the curve of her left breast, just atop of her bra, his hand lightly cupping the right, rubbing the nipple through her bra. She felt her breath hitch in her throat at the sensation and he switched. He kissed her again, more frantically than before. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>‘You’re so beautiful Hermione.’ He whispered against her lips, rocking against her. She let out a moan, only slightly embarrassed until she heard his small groan, taking the opportunity to kiss the juncture of his neck and shoulder. She nuzzled there softly as they sought some friction, sending jolts of pleasure throughout her body. This was crossing the line, further than they had gone before but she was not ready for it to stop. Her lips found his again as the pace slowed and they brought their foreheads together, taking it all in.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>‘If we don’t slow it down now, I’m going to find it very difficult to stop.’ He said. Hermione blushed and went to move back but he kept her close. ‘I didn’t mean for you to go away but you underestimate how much I want you and that I’m still just a seventeen-year-old wizard.’</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>‘I’m not going to slow for you am I?’ She asked nervously. She wanted him too. Especially since he made her feel so good and she knew Fred would never hurt her, but she also knew that they were still new in their relationship and she was not emotionally ready, even though she loved him. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>‘Of course not ‘Mione, I told you - I will go at whatever pace you’re comfortable at. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This feels good.</span>
  </em>
  <span> There’s no rush. I just want to be with you.’ He said softly, kissing her with equal reverence as his words. She hugged him tightly before kissing him more passionately. Then they heard a loud bang, Hermione let out a short scream before they saw Winky, who had put her small hands over her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>‘Miss ‘Mione, Mister Sirius demands you and Mister Weasley come back to Grimmauld Place.’ Winky said before disappearing. Fred groaned.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Fuck.’ He said as he stopped his head on her shoulder. Hermione’s cheeks went warm. They were caught.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>‘So how did you manage to convince your dads to let me go out with you again?’ Fred asked her as they sat in Trafalgar Square. It was Harry’s idea actually, to take Fred out into muggle London, they were in a public place, yet nobody knew them and they could have some privacy. It was also very exciting for Fred to be shown around, having grown up entirely in the Wizarding World.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>‘Sirius and Remus are going to give us the talk.’ Hermione groaned, remembering how embarrassing it was to return back to Grimmauld Place to see an angry Mrs Weasley, a stern Minerva, as well as an amused, but slightly angry Remus and Sirius. Harry, Ron, Ginny and George laughing in the background was also mortifying. Hermione was only glad that the other Order members went home. The last thing she needed was Professor Snape or Professor Dumbledore knowing she disappeared to make out with her boyfriend. Sirius and Remus were not too mad at the fact that they were making out, but more because they had disappeared without permission. They were sympathetic to her assertions that she needed some alone time with Fred as they had barely been able to have a date or even ten minutes to themselves. But they said she and Harry both needed the talk, organising it for next week so Hermione and Harry had time to think of questions they wanted to ask. She was not sure who it was going to be more embarrassing for - herself and Harry or Sirius and Remus. ‘How about you?’</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Fred put his arm around her shoulders, ‘Mum was upset but she knows she isn’t really in a position to do anything because we’re of age. She got dad to give me and George the talk again, which was just embarrassing for him. But she threatened me, saying we both needed to finish Hogwarts before children, which is hypocritical considering she and dad married straight after graduation and Bill came five months later.’ It was more information than Hermione needed to know about the couple but it explained Mrs Weasley’s conservative points of views, especially towards women and intimacy. He kissed her lightly, ‘But the point is that we’re together - finally.’</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They walked slowly around London; Fred was content to just watch all the muggles and did not really care that they did not have a destination in mind. Obviously, Arthur Weasley’s enthusiasm for muggles was inherited by her boyfriend as he displayed a look of wonder when he saw someone use a mobile phone ‘What is the long, thin wand coming out if it?’ And would jump in excitement when he saw cars. Hermione found it endearing. She was grateful to not only spend some time together but also to be able to show him a part of her world. It was all going well until they stopped at a cafe for lunch. Hermione had been here with her parents once or twice, on the rare occasion when they actually came to the city. Sitting as a table in the centre of the cafe was Narcissa and Draco Malfoy. They were dressed in muggle clothes but it was almost business wear. Narcissa was in a matching blazer jacket and skirt whilst Draco wore a shirt and pants. She stopped, startled at them being at the muggle world alone, let alone the singular cafe Hermione knew in the city. She knew why; they were pariah’s in the wizarding world since Lucius Malfoy was arrested, hounded by the press and not allowed in their own home. Sirius has offered them a Black property but Narcissa had decided to stay with her sister for the time being. Hermione knew, from overhearing Sirius, that Narcissa had renounced Lucius whilst he was still an active Death Eater and was trying to do all she could to protect Draco, and she imagined that not only would the muggle world give her anonymity, but also provided an opportunity to educate Draco against the prejudices his father had taught him. She wanted to turn around, but Narcissa Malfoy caught her eye and waved. She sighed, muttering a ‘Sorry,’ to Fred. He chuckled softly.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>‘It seems that fate is against us.’ She was glad he was not too upset. It was something she did like about Fred, he did not get too caught up in the small things, but he was passionate about situations and people he cared about.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>‘Hello Narcissa, Draco. Lovely to see you.’ Her mother raised her to be polite. Narcissa got up and kissed Hermione on both cheeks, an act she was familiar with from her French relatives. She waved awkwardly at Draco. ‘You remember Fred Weasley.’</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>‘Yes, lovely to meet you again. What brings you to London?’ she asked, making small talk.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>‘I’ve just been showing Fred around as we got hungry, this was a cafe I used to go to with my parents.’ Narcissa smiled graciously, Hermione was envious of her education in being ladylike. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>‘Ah yes, Draco and I just sat down not five minutes ago and are looking at the menu. Please join us, I’m sure you would be able to recommend something we would enjoy.’ Hermione shared a wary glance at Fred, secretly wishing either one of them could use an excuse to say no, but her mother, not to mention Minerva, would be ashamed at her for doing so. Fred shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>‘Thank you, Mrs Malfoy, it would be our honour.’ He helped Hermione into her chair, like the gentleman he is and sat down. This was definitely not the alone time she imagined with Fred.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius hated Grimmauld Place. It looked different, yes; cleaner, brighter, but somehow just as gloomy, dark and depressing as it was before Winky and Kreacher fixed it. He shivered when he saw the long hallway, his mind replacing the bare walls with the severed heads of house elves and portraits of his twisted and dark family members. He could almost hear the sound of his mother’s yelling - well when the portrait she left behind was not actually yelling.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was the reason they lived in The Den, it was warm, homely, </span>
  <em>
    <span>safe </span>
  </em>
  <span>in comparison to the new headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. Sirius hated being back here, itching to get out as soon as the meetings ended, away from the memories of being bashed bloody, of the agony of the cruciatus curse, the fear in Regulus’ eyes. He felt terrible when Dumbledore suggested the Weasleys stay there until the Burrow was given adequate protections, not wanting them to </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span>, to </span>
  <em>
    <span>see</span>
  </em>
  <span> how Sirius was raised, not wishing that trauma on them. He was more than willing to have the family live with them at The Den but Dumbledore insisted and Arthur and Molly listened. With Hermione and Harry’s close connection with the family, he knew they would have to work on ensuring the Weasley family did not become wasted pawns in Dumbledore’s plan. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>But thankfully, the Weasley family were able to go home which meant Grimmauld Place became headquarters only and they only had to spend a couple of hours a week there. They were just figuring out that Voldemort was after a prophecy in the Ministry of Magic but was unable due to his status as</span>
  <em>
    <span> desirable number one</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Anyone who was anyone was after him, and losing some of his influential followers who could hide him, such as Lucius Malfoy, meant that the Order was at a slight advantage. Sirius hoped they did not waste it. For the sake of his children, for the memory of his friends.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As the Order members left, Tonks knocked the umbrella stand. Despite looking almost exactly like Andromeda (except for the hair), she inherited none of the grace that the Black sisters embodied. Even his cousin Bellatrix was graceful - she was insane and locked up in Azkaban, but she was aristocratic in demeanour. That set off the portrait. For some reason, and to absolutely piss off Sirius, the portrait of Walburga Black was unable to be removed. The bint permanently stuck herself to the wall, with neither Winky nor Kreacher (not that he tried that hard) able to remove her. The last remaining reminder (besides the Black family tree, which was also unable to be removed but the door was permanently locked) of what used to be. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Even in death the bitch haunts me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Remus closed the curtains covering the portrait and the shrieks were muffled, masking the sound but not the memories.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Blood traitors, half-breeds, my useless son</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The words almost brought her back to life. Sirius closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He was an adult now. He was no longer the little boy or surly teenager, he was now the head of House Black and he was in charge. He did therapy for this reason. He had control over his reactions, he would not fall apart.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>‘Are you alright Pads?’ Remus asked concern etched on his face. He was tired from the full moon a few nights before, looking more gaunt but somehow Sirius knew that at that moment his werewolf fiancee was stronger than he was. He nodded. He hated this place. He hated the woman that gave birth to him. Euphemia Potter - Merlin, Minerva McGonagall - were more mothers to him than the old crow. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I hate this place.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>‘I know.’ Remus murmured, Sirius didn’t realise he had said it aloud. He looked at his fiancee again who looked at him with worry. ‘It will be okay Pads, you don’t belong here anymore. You have a home, with Harry, Hermione and </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>.’ He leant forward and kissed Sirius’ forehead tenderly, Sirius closed his eyes at the complete feeling he always felt with Remus. He had missed him so much in Azkaban, he held on to the love for him, even though he had known that the other man thought him a traitor. But now they were together, they were getting married, their life together was back where it needed to be. He pushed out thoughts of what </span>
  <em>
    <span>could have been</span>
  </em>
  <span> and focused on what </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>‘I need better memories of this place, something to replace the bad.’ It was something his Healer had suggested. Make new memories. It had begun with small things; muggle London with his family to erase his old memory of hunting down Wormtail, spending lunches with Remus in the Ministry, spending Halloween talking to Harry and Hermione. But Grimmauld Place needed something bigger - not just to make Sirius feel better - but to spite this place.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Something that would make my pureblood mother roll in her grave.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Or at least, leave her portrait.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>‘What did you have in mind?’ Remus asked, a glint in his eye revealing that he knew Sirius’ true intention and therefore did not hesitate when Sirius kissed him hard, rough. It was not the time for gentle lovemaking that they usually engaged in, especially after the full moon when Remus was more tender. No. It was the time for it to be quick, passionate and </span>
  <em>
    <span>loud</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He pushed Remus against the wall, the impact making a small sound. He was glad that the Weasleys had gone back to the Burrow. No one was here. They were </span>
  <em>
    <span>alone</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Normally Remus was the one in charge, after all, he was the werewolf with a strong mating sense that meant he was naturally more dominant. However, there were times when the roles reversed, this was one of those times. Sirius needed to be in charge, to control </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>. To feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> other than pain and resentment towards his family and his past. He moved his lips to Remus’ neck, touching the mark he gave him years ago while he snaked his hand under his shirt, delighted in Remus’ responding growl. He was desired, </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He grasped Remus’ already hard member in his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>‘Fuck Pads, stop teasing, just fuck me already.’ Remus growled and Sirius proceeded to do just that.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Walburga Black would be rolling in her grave if she knew that her heir was fucking a werewolf in her entrance hall. And that’s why Sirius did it.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Like Real People Do</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The talk isn't less awkward just because your dad's are Marauders...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: All of the characters and world recognised below belong to the author. I do not own any of it, this is pure entertainment.</p>
<p>A/N: I am so sorry for the lengthy wait for this update. I could make excuses all day but just know if I could have posted, I would have! Thank you all for sticking with me and let me know what you think! </p>
<p>Xx Dani </p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>And the Fire Bright </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Chapter 2: Like Real People Do</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I will not ask you where you came from</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I will not ask you and neither would you</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Honey just put your sweet lips on my lips</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>We should just kiss like real people do</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Like Real People Do - Hozier</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hermione felt Fred’s lips on hers. They were in her bed in The Den; she could feel the soft sheets below her mostly nude body. She had never been this naked in front of Fred before; they had never gotten this far. Her hands caressed his broad shoulders as his lips trailed down her neck. She moaned as his lips sucked lightly on the spot behind her ear, seeking friction with her thighs as they wrapped around his waist, thrusting against his hardness. He groaned against her. Fred’s hands came to her beasts, kneading them before his lips followed, trailing down the hollow of her throat before latching onto her nipple.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Stop teasing Fred.’ she moaned and heard his heady chuckle. His lips went to her ear and she could feel his hot breath.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Patience, love.’ His lips went back to her breasts, tongue flicking and Hermione felt her head thrust backwards in delight. Taking advantage of the distance between them, his hands trailed further down, caressing her stomach, the flesh flexing beneath his touch, revealing how much Hermione was affected by his touch. She bit her lip as she felt his fingers reaching for her underwear. Hermione could almost feel the relief as his fingers hovered over her core...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione woke up to the tapping sound of a bird. She groaned and flipped the covers off her overheated body. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But the dream was getting exciting</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She could still feel an ache between her legs and feel the ghost of Fred’s lips on her neck. The owl, she could see clearly through her bedroom window, tapped again on the glass. She grumbled under her breath and opened it, recognising the owl to be Oriole, Fleur’s owl, named for her golden feathers. Attached to her leg was a letter. Hermione retrieved some of Hedwig’s owl treats from her bottom draw and fed it to the bird after she retrieved her letter. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she opened it, figuring she was not going to sleep much now that she had been awoken. The letter was in French.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Hermione,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I hate to laugh at your misfortune but I couldn’t help but find it a little funny that you and Fred got caught, you’ll have to tell me how the ‘talk’ goes; if anything, it is better coming from Sirius and Remus than having Madame Maxime explain it! I hope that you and Fred have some time together soon, I feel that it will be good for your relationship. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em><span>I do have some interesting news with this letter. I have just accepted a job at Gringotts as part of their curse breaking division and therefore will be moving to England within the month. It is a great opportunity and I am grateful to have another chance to practice my English. I will have a mentor and also ability for job growth! I don’t know if it is what I want to be doing forever, but while I am young, and especially after the events in June, I am very interested in combating dark magic. I am so excited to be living in my own apartment in London and to be so close to you now, we will need to have lunch together before you go back to school.</span></em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Bill Weasley wrote to me recently as well, which is exciting, telling me that he is not going back to Egypt. I hope I get to see him around Gringotts. He is quite charming; not only physically but his intelligence and passion is very attractive. I now see the appeal of Weasley men!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Also, have you heard from Viktor? He mentioned he is planning to propose to Anya and I wondered if you had any more details about that? We may have a wedding to go to soon!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Give my love to Harry and your dads; I’ll see you soon! </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fleur xx</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione smiled when she closed the letter. It was exciting news that her friend was going to be in the same country as her, so close. Despite only knowing her for a short while, she relied on Fleur for advice; she was older than Ginny, Lavender and Parvati and she knew the French woman would not judge her if she asked a silly or embarrassing question. She knew she could always ask her dads, but there were things, especially about her relationship with Fred that she did not want them to know. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s bad enough we’re getting the talk</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thought. She blushed as she remembered her dream, wondering if she should mention it to Fleur. Hermione knew she was not ready for sex with Fred, but also could not deny that she had certain feelings and urges that needed to be catered for. The older girl would know what to do. Sitting down, she grabbed a fresh parchment and dipped her quil into the inkpot.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Fleur,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she began.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘I blame you.’ Harry muttered as they sat on the couch in the library of The Den. Sirius and Remus stood before then, Sirius looking a little smug but Hermione thought Remus looked a little uncomfortable. It was only a fraction of what Hermione herself was feeling - nervous, as though they were going to be completely embarrassed. Hermione flushed, knowing that her tryst with Fred was the catalyst for this particular event. Sirius assured them they were not in trouble, as that would be hypocritical of him, but he wanted herself and Harry to make informed choices. She was entirely grateful that neither Sirius or Remus were legitimens at the moment as flashes of last night’s dream entered her mind. Maybe informed choices were a good thing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Well you should have covered better for me.’ Hermione hissed back, knowing that Harry was not really mad at her and she wasn’t that mad at him. She knew that there was also nothing Harry could do; her hypothesis was that the wards in The Den betrayed her more than Harry not distracting their dads. They were meant to be in a meeting after all. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sirius clapped his hands together whilst Remus rubbed the back of his neck nervously, it was an action she had seen Harry do quite a bit and wondered if it were something they both picked up from James Potter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘So, you’re both at that age where you get feelings and urges.’ Sirius began and she fought the impulse to shudder, face flaming at the term </span>
  <em>
    <span>urge</span>
  </em>
  <span>s. ‘Not to mention you are in a relationship ‘Mione, with a male who is of age and you’re not yet sixteen. And Harry,’ now it was his turn to turn vermillion, ‘I know what you and Cedric Diggory isn’t defined or anything but you may decide to take the relationship to the next step, even casually, and you need to be prepared.’ Hermione brought her hands to her face, not wanting to see her dads anymore, mortification in the warmth of her cheeks. ‘You’re lucky that between the both of us, you have an array of experiences.’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Experiences - Pads, we’ve been together since we were sixteen!’ Remus exclaimed. Sirius rolled his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Don’t tell them that Moony, we can’t exactly be the font of all wisdom if you tell them we’ve only really had a relationship with each other! Besides - I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>experienced</span>
  </em>
  <span>!’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘But going on one date with Marlene McKinnon and feeling up her skirt isn’t exactly an </span>
  <em>
    <span>experience</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Sirius.’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Oh coming from Mr Suave over here, who couldn’t even kiss Alice!’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘That’s because I knew you were my mate idiot! And Alice was trying to make Frank jealous, it was a mutually beneficial date!’ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘How was it mutually beneficial?’ Sirius countered, eyebrows raised in a way that Hermione had seen in her own expression numerous times. Especially after the ritual there was little doubt that Hermione was blood related to Sirius Black.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Because you got jealous and asked me out the next week and Alice and Frank were together by the end of the month!’ From the corner of her eye she saw Harry roll his eyes and smirk. They both loved times like this; being a normal family with parents who had their squibbles but clearly loved each other. Hermione could not recall a time she had heard her biological parents have an argument or an honest conversation in front of them. Sirius and Remus were transparent. It showed in embarrassing situations like this but also frank, honest conversations like they had after the Order meetings. Hermione knew that she did not know everything, but she had a feeling she knew everything that Sirius and Remus knew. Dumbledore was hiding things, she knew that for sure, but that was another battle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘So I was manipulated into loving you?’ Sirius cried out in fake horror, clutching his chest dramatically. She stifled a giggle and Sirius winked at her. Remus clutched at the bridge of his nose.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Can we get back to the talk please!’ He sighed, Sirius nodded and kissed his cheek.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘So back to it - both of you were raised in the muggle world so you perhaps are only aware of muggle forms of contraception, not wizarding ones. There are a few options for both males and females. There is the potion, which is to be taken monthly. I’ve already asked Narcissa to brew it for you. She has been doing it for years and is a proficient brewer. There is also another potion that you can take yearly to prevent disease, which is important for both of you. Sex can still pass down STIs and there are more than just the muggle such as syphilis and chlamydia hat can be passed between magical folks. The dragon burn is a particularly nasty one.’ Hermione did not like the sound of that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Remus took over, ‘But more importantly than that, having sex is meant to be fun, it is fun, but also needs to be on your terms. Whilst you both are with people you have feelings for, if you feel pressured at any time or not ready to have sex, you tell us, you tell each other, you tell Minerva. You both are too young for my tastes to have sex but I also remember being a teenager and the pressures. We just want you both to be safe and cared for.’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione nodded, cheeks flaming. It was a weird idea that her parents were happy for her to have sex, or thought she was going to have it. Hermione knew within herself that she wasn’t ready, no matter how good it felt. But she did know that whilst Fred was patient, he was also a seventeen year old male and she was almost sixteen. It’s good that she was prepared, although she was embarrassed that Narcissa Malfoy was aware that she needed a contraceptive potion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Okay - are, are we done now?’ Harry choked out, the same shade of embarrassment adorned his face as it did Hermione’s. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Almost -’ Sirius said. ‘I want you both to know that you can come to Remus and I for</span>
  <em>
    <span> anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Even if it’s embarrassing or upsetting.’ Hermione and Harry nodded, cheeks still aflamed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Thank you both.’ Hermione voiced for the pair of them. Sirius kissed her forehead, hugged Harry and went to get a cup of tea, Remus following his actions, leaving the two teens to decompress and take it all in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘We’re so lucky you know,’ Harry said after a while, ‘to have them, to have</span>
  <em>
    <span> this.</span>
  </em>
  <span> To be embarrassed because of parents.’ Hermione nodded, inching closer to Harry to allow him to put his arm around her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘We are lucky, but we also deserve this family Harry, we deserve to be happy.’ He nodded, not really looking at her. In her gut, Hermione knew something was wrong. ‘What is it Harry?’ she asked. He bit his lip, something he had picked up from her as it was an action that seemed uncharacteristic on his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘I guess I just don’t know where I am at with Cedric right now. Like we’ve written and stuff but he hasn’t really broken it off with Cho and we haven’t really seen each other.’ He said sadly. ‘I guess I am really insecure about it - what if he’s changed his mind?’ Hermione’s heart broke for her brother; Harry had little self esteem thanks to the Dursleys and despite all that she, Remus and Sirius tried to do, he never was confident in himself. Having a crush left him vulnerable in a way that he could not just </span>
  <em>
    <span>expelliarmus</span>
  </em>
  <span> his way out of. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Harry - maybe you need to go actually visit Cedric. Talk this all out. It may not end in the way you want it to, but either way, then you’ll know.’ He smiled meekly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘I know, logically - I guess I am just scared of the outcome.’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Well if Cedric doesn’t know how lucky he is to have your affection, then he is a bigger idiot than I thought and doesn’t deserve you Harry. It’s okay to be scared, but whatever it is, I’ll be here for you.’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Thanks ‘Mione, you’re right. I will write to him now to get my answers.’ He said. He kissed her cheek, leaving her on the couch. She bit her lip in thought, hoping that Cedric did not break her brother’s heart. It would destroy Harry, but she also could not afford to be negative, she did not know what Cedric’s feelings were and had to trust that it would work out. It went against her instincts; she wanted to protect Harry as much as possible, but she couldn’t in this situation. As he left the room, she leant back, looking at the ceiling. With a slight grin, she closed her eyes, bringing her mind back to her dream. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fred’s lips hovered above the column of her throat…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. It's Worth It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Remus and Sirius make honest men of each other!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: All of the characters and world recognised below belong to the author. I do not own any of it, this is pure entertainment.</p><p>I really hope you liked this chapter! Thank you for all the support, continue to let me know what you think! Happy Easter and Passover and all other celebrations that you might have at this time, stay safe all!</p><p> </p><p>Dani xx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>And the Fire Bright </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Chapter 3: It’s Worth It</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And it's worth it, it's divine</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>I have this some of the time.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>The way she shows me I'm hers and she is mine</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Open hand or closed fist would be fine</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>The blood is rare and sweet as cherry wine.</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Cherry Wine - Hozier</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Nervous Moony?’ Hermoine lent against the doorframe of Sirius and Remus’ room, watching the latter struggle with his tie. In true Marauder fashion, they had decided on muggle clothes for the wedding, as wizarding robes were too stuffy. Hermione knew a part of it was in honour of Lily and James, who also wore muggle clothing at their wedding, and partly for Hermione and her biological heritage. Remus wore a charcoal grey suit with a pristine white shirt, the black tie in an incomplete knot on his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Surely there must be a spell for this.’ He sighed and she chuckled a little before pushing off the frame and helping her adoptive father out. He turned to face her and she helped with his tie, recalling how her mother used to do it for her father. She took a deep breath, not wanting to cry and ruin the make-up Narcissa Malfoy painstakingly applied to her face at the memory; today was a happy day, her family was becoming more complete. ‘I’m kind of nervous, I guess I just never thought </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> would happen. After all that has happened…’ He looked down and Hermione knew he was thinking of Lily, James and the fact that Sirius was in Azkaban for over a decade. Fourteen years ago, Remus’ life was so completely different; he could not imagine that one of his best friends would have betrayed him, that two of his other friends would be dead. The wedding that he imagined in his youth was not the wedding he was getting. ‘I don’t regret what has happened because even though I’ve lost people I love, I gained you, I’ve gained a family I never would have had before and I still get to marry the love of my life - fourteen years ago, I did not know if I was going to survive the war, I was a soldier and perhaps did not appreciate what I have, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>I do now</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And that makes this moment much more special.’ She finished his tie and smothered the lapel of his jacket, just like her mother used to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Perfect.’ She said. Remus smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Thank you, ‘Mione. You look beautiful.’ He said, looking down at her dress. It was a burgundy colour that set off her skin nicely, falling down in chiffon waves at her feet. The top was off the shoulders, showcasing her necklace whilst her hair was up in a chignon at the base of her neck, showing off her earrings. Sirius and Remus both wanted to buy her something new for the wedding but Hermione assured them that the dress was enough; she loved her presents from them and wanted to wear them on their special day. However, despite it all, she knew she was not the great beauty others were. It was as though Remus picked up on her thoughts, as he lifted her chin so she was staring into his green eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Are you okay Hermione?’ He asked. She smiled tightly, not wanting him to know that despite her happiness, she was still sad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Yeah, fine. Thank you - Narcissa worked hard this morning.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Don’t put yourself down Hermione, you’re beautiful and I’m not just saying that because I’m your dad.’ He kissed the top of her head. ‘You are so important to me, and I know, to Sirius as well. You’re a vital part of our lives, and we know that you are happy with us, but it’s still okay to be sad sometimes, especially on big occasions.’ Tears stung her eyes again and Remus pulled her in for a hug; she did not want to get tears on his suit. ‘It’s still okay to miss them.’ She nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Thank you - I love you.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Oh ‘Mione, I know, and I love you too.’ They pulled apart and Hermione made sure she did not leave any makeup or tears on his suit. Magic was amazing as she did not.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘You better go check on Sirius, if I know him well, which I do, he’s probably the emotional wreck.’ She laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sirius was in Harry’s room, her brother was already greeting the guests and Hermione knew she needed to join him. Sirius was sitting down on Harry’s bed, the photo album that Hagrid gave Harry in his first year between his hands and Hermione did not have to see the picture to know that it was probably open to the image of James and Lily on their wedding day. Sirius was in a black suit, bow tie already done up at his neck and his long hair pulled back at the nape. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘You alright Pads?’ she asked. He looked up at her, eyes rimmed red with unshed tears. Remus, as usual, was right, Sirius was emotional. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Yeah, fine.’ He croaked. She crossed to room to join him on the bed, placing her hand on his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘It’s okay to be sad,’ she echoed Remus’ words. He took her hands into his own and squeezed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘I just feel like I have so much I want to tell them. I want them here.’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘A wise man once said to me that the ones that love us never really leave us, but remain with us in our hearts. They’ll be here Sirius.’ He chuckled sadly, laying his head carefully on her shoulder. It was an action that reminded her of Harry and it showed how much her family had grown since the four misfits came together at the end of her third year.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘That is a wise man, you should listen to him more often.’ He whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Yeah I love him a lot. Glad he’s my dad.’ She said. Sirius kissed the side of her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘How’s Remus?’ He asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Same as you. Wreck. Missing them. But also excited. He loves you, you love him, today is a happy day despite the underlying pain.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘I can’t believe I’m actually about to marry him. That it’s here - we’ve waited so long, so much went wrong, and now… now he’s going to be my husband.’ Sirius whispered the last part reverently. Hermione smiled at how much her dads loved each other and was happy for them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘It’s about time.’ She said, patting his thigh. He chuckled and straightened up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘How’s the Mandrake Leaf going?’ He asked. She grimaced at the reminder of the bitter leaf that she had charmed to the roof of her mouth. It made eating, drinking and even breathing unappetizing. Herself and Harry had spent the holidays being very serious about becoming an Animagus, having to hold the leaf in their mouth for a month was so far the hardest part. Both Hermione and Harry swallowed at least 2 leaves before Sirius told them to stick it to the roof of their mouths. The plan was to be done at the full moon before the wedding, but the setbacks cost them time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Only a week to go.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Harry’s starting to show some signs.’ Harry was clearly an animal that flew; having spent every moment that was not destined for training, homework or wedding preparation on his Firebolt in the air. He was not even flying fast or training for Quidditch, just in the air. ‘Have you seen your form?’ She shook her head. Although she had been practicing and had gotten better at relaxing enough to meditate, she had not seen her form, although she had feelings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘I don’t see it, but I’m always feeling safe, like I’m at home. I’m definitely an animal that is on the earth though, I’ve had no desire to fly.’ Sirius looked contemplative. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘That’s interesting, but to be expected. It took me ages to find the form of dog, I think because it was already part of me, it felt natural. I doubt Harry even knows his forms, but it’s just more obvious from the outside looking in.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘I’m probably something like a house cat or something.’ Hermione joked, the anxious feeling in her stomach dissapaiting. Sirius gave a small chuckle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘If that was the case, Minerva would be very proud. Now, go help Harry, you’ve left him to the masses.’ She rolled her eyes before giving him a hug. Sirius was right, she had abandoned Harry to check up on her dads and was meant to help usher people into the garden. It was a similar set up to her adoption, except more people. As the Den was unplottable, they had set up special portkeys so that people did not know where they were headed that landed outside the property. It was all very specific and thanks to Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour (who have quickly become a great working pair), that they were able to pull it off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She found Harry talking to Kingsley Shakelbolt. He had become a key contact at the ministry for Sirius and had even helped train her and Harry; she knew that her brother idolised the Auror.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She could see the Weasley’s from the corner of her eye already sitting in their seats. Fred caught her eye and smiled, she made her way towards him. He looked dashing in his muggle suit, a dark navy that set off his red hair; George’s was a dark forest green. The rest of the Weasley’s wore black with the exception of Ginny’s peach dress and Molly’s lilac skirt; she loved that her boys wanted to be different. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Mione,’ Ginny called out, waving. She greeted all the Weasleys, saving Fred for last, hugging him tightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘You look beautiful,’ he whispered recently and she smiled. Fred always reminded her how beautiful she was, even when she had little confidence herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘You look beautiful too - is this a new suit?’ He smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Well with a former-muggleborn as a girlfriend, I figured a muggle suit would be an investment.’ Hermione internally frowned, not wanting to upset Fred with the expression she would have on her face as she felt the fine fabric. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Where did he get the money for this?</span>
  </em>
  <span> She knew that Bill and Fleur talked about transfiguring their wizarding robes for the occasion, and she had assumed her boys had done the same. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Hermione,’ a voice called out, disrupting her thoughts and she turned to see Tonks, dressed in a red muggle dress that hugged her curves and Narcissa Malfoy definitely did not approve of; apparently Andromeda did not either. Hermione wished she had the confidence of Tonks, she was still self conscious despite the frizz in her hair taming and her fixed, straight, normal sized teeth. Tonks had fashioned her hair into a sleak, blonde bob that was striking against the dress. She hugged the young Auror as well as her parents. ‘You look fantastic Tonks.’ she complimented and was rewarded with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Thanks ‘Mione, don’t have the chance to wear muggle clothes often, might as well make the most of it - you look great!’ She blushed, but remembered what Remus told her and accepted the compliment. She watched as the Tonks greeted the Weasleys and she lent into Fred’s arm. She could see Andromeda talking to her sister and Draco looking uncomfortable; they had spent limited time together over the break, only with dinners at the Tonk’s house, she got along with her cousin a little - Harry still refused to speak to him largely - but she wouldn’t call them friends, however she knew that it would mean a lot to Sirius if she was at least nice to him. She grabbed Fred’s hand and went to walk them over to her </span>
  <em>
    <span>cousin</span>
  </em>
  <span> - it was definitely a lot to get used to - but Harry grabbed her attention; the sun was lowering, the sky turning brilliant shades of pink, purple and blue. The ceremony was about to start.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She made her way to the end of the aisle. Her and Harry were walking together ahead of Sirius and Remus. Her parents had decided to walk down the aisle together; not giving away, but coming together. It was fitting, as neither had any family besides her and Harry, and Hermione knew that Sirius did not want to be given away by Narcissa or Andromeda, no matter how great terms they were on. Hermione was careful to not trip as she was wearing heels; the faces of her friends and family made her nervous, even though they should not have.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minerva was officiating - it seemed as though she was now an integral part of her family - replacing the role of Dumbledore as a wider, not corrupt leader. She saw Fred from where she was standing and gave him a wink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘We are here today to unite two souls that have for a long time been apart. I remember Sirius and Remus as students at Hogwarts and witnessed how they found each other. Although so much since then has changed, their love has not.’ Minerva McGonagall was not the type of person to get sad or sentimental, but Hermione knew that she had a soft spot for the Marauders; she considered James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, and in some respect, Peter, all part of her family; her cubs. And to see Sirius and Remus get married and have the life together they deserve; well it was enough for Minerva to have glassy eyes. Hermione was not one to talk though, seeing her parents walk down the aisle caused her insides to well up. ‘Today we celebrate the love of two people; Sirius and Remus. I  have seen your love unfold as teens, and despite the challenges you’ve faced and the losses you’ve suffered, you’re both here today. To watch you choose each other, over and over again, rekindling your love, and to be here today to join you in the ritual today, has been an honour. You have created a beautiful family.’ She nodded to Harry and Hermione. ‘And today, your family becomes even more bonded - we should start with the solemn vows.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Here Hermione straightened; both her dads had been quite secretive about their vows; she had seen Remus scribbling away but Sirius had seemed more relaxed about the whole thing, so  when Minerva gestured towards her dark haired father, she was filled with a soft surprise. Sirius cleared his throat, the more emotional of the two, she could see that his eyes were glassy, looking upon his soon to be husband with what Hermione could only suppose was pure love. They clasped hands as Minerva trained her wand on them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Moony, all my life I had not known unconditional love, until I met you. You saw through all my pretences, all the lies I had told myself and others to survive, all the dark parts of my life and saw me, the man I wanted to be. You helped me become the man I am today; you stood by me through it all, the mistakes I’ve made and continued to love me. I solemnly vow to do the same - every day, I want to wake up and be a better wizard for you. I promise to make you tea with too many sugars and to make sure you never run out of chocolate, to hug you and read you poetry, to fight for you and with you, to protect you. I vow to never leave you alone again, to love you in this life and the next.’ Hermione shook gently as tears fell down her cheek; almost dropping the bouquet of flowers in her hands. She wished she could hug them, or Fred. Golden sparks shot out of Minerva’s wands and encompassed the clasped hands between her fathers, a faint ribbon formed out of it, tying their hands together. Remus cleared his throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘All my life, I had been treated like a monster. I had limited experiences with love and acceptance, until I met you Padfoot. You showed me that I was worthy of love, worthy to be a father, worthy to be a wizard. I would not be here today without you, and I love you more than anything in the world. This - our family we have created - means everything to me. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You </span>
  </em>
  <span>are everything. I solemnly vow to never stop loving you, despite all your wonderful flaws. I promise to wake with you every nightmare and hold you until you fall asleep, to ride on a motorbike with you again and to make sure there’s always shortbread biscuits in the house. I vow to make sure you have all the physical space you crave whilst never leaving you alone again.’ This time a silver spark shot out of Minerva’s wand, forming a ribbon around their clasped hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘With all that is magic, I declare you both bonded. You may kiss to seal the bond.’ It seemed that more magic filled the air as Remus and Sirius kissed; it was almost as though Hermione could feel the love in the air. She met Fred’s sapphire eyes and knew he felt it too. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her fathers made their way down the aisle and with a flick of Minerva McGonagall’s wand, the neatly placed rows of seats suddenly disappeared to make way for a dance floor, whilst small tables enclosed around it, filled with canapes. They had decided against assigned seating, all four of them wanted people to mingle together and have a good time. Music played from an amplified record player, jazz music akin to what Remus played when they had Defense Against the Dark Arts in third year played, bringing in a feeling of nostalgia for Hermione; a fond memory she had on one of her first meetings with the man that has now become her father. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘May I have this dance?’ she heard Fred behind her, she turned and placed her hand in his, returning his smiling expression. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Of course,’ She felt his hands go around her waist, the other leading her left and a familiar sensation washed over her. It felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>right.</span>
  </em>
  <span> They had not danced like this since Christmas, when everything changed for them and she felt like she was home. The entire party melted away - her parents; Harry dancing with Cedric (it turned out, just like Hermione predicted, Cedric and Harry just needed to talk things through and now they were ridiculously cheesily happy together, Cho apparently having broken up with Cedric at the end of the Triwizard Tournament), Ginny and Luna in the corner laughing with something George said, Neville talking to Percy. It all melted away, all she could see was Fred. She leaned in closer to him, breathing in his warm scent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Enjoying yourself?’ Fred whispered into her ear; she shivered at the intimacy of it, that dream still repeating in her imagination.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Yes, it was a beautiful ceremony; are you?’ He hummed near her ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Well I have you in my arms, I’m satisfied.’ She hummed in delight, reveling in the feeling. ‘You look stunning, I had a hard time not staring at you in the ceremony.’ He kissed her softly behind her ear. He pulled her closer and she closed her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘You’re bold tonight.’ She grinned. Whilst Fred was not a shy person, they both were timid with displays of affection in front of other people; especially if those people included Hogwarts professors, Aurors and Hermione’s dads. She almost felt like it was indecent, that she should pull away and have some space, but a big part of her did not want to move, she was safe, she was loved, she was happy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘There’s something in the air.’ As he said it, she could feel it herself. She was overwhelmed with love and attraction, wanting nothing more than to kiss Fred and maybe even do </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She looked around to see cheer and couples, realising it was more than just her and Fred who were close. She could barely see Fleur as she was tightly wrapped up in Bill; even Luna and Neville were dancing now.</span>
  <em>
    <span> That’s new.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘The marriage bond - it’s influencing everyone.’ The product of the love between Sirius and Remus was contagious; everyone was feeling the effects of the love - enhancing what was already there. She lent her head forward so her head rested against his chest. She could feel the steady, if not slightly fast heartbeat even over the music. She closed her eyes and they swayed for a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Are you happy Hermione?’ he asked, eyes back on her; she smiled, pulling away slightly so she could see him again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Yes Fred, I am so very happy - are you?’ His lips on hers answered her question.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘We should be out there.’ Harry muttered as he pulled a towel over his wet shoulders. It was storming, which was somehow perfect weather for what they had done, which was to collect the ingredients needed for the animagus potion. They had hoped to join Remus on this full moon, the last one before they went back to Hogwarts, but they were delayed. Not just because of the Mandrake leaf, but they had trouble filling the other requirements. Hermione had now felt her form, she knew she was a four legged animal of some kind, whereas Harry had been having dreams of flying, confirming Sirius’ theory that he was a bird of some kind. Hermione lit the candle and lay back on the mattress she had transfigured, trying to ignore the taste of the leaf in her mouth. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Two more days.</span>
  </em>
  <span> They had the wedding a little too close to the full moon, but Remus wanted to have strength. She hoped his recovery from the full moon wasn’t as bad now he was bonded, but she was sad that they couldn’t have a last hurrah before they went back to school.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Sirius told us to take the time to meditate. We’ve collected the ingredients, soon we’ll have these things out of our mouth and we can complete the final stages before transformation. We’ll be out there soon enough.’ Harry groaned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘I hate meditating.’ She hummed in agreement. She was better at it and tried not to be too frustrated but she hated how much she had to work at it. It took a long time for her brain to quieten, but had found some things to help. It was good it was raining, as she could focus on the sound of the rain and she lit a candle so she was not completely in the dark. ‘I don’t know how Cedric does this before every Quidditch game.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Luna does it all the time too, according to Ginny. I’m jealous at how easy it is for her.’ Harry groaned again, this time flopping down on the mattress (Hermione, annoyed at how wet he still was, cast a drying charm). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Let’s get it over with. I want to see my form.’ Hermione found it easier to lie down on the mattress, whist Harry repositioned himself to sit with his legs crossed. She closed her eyes, seeing the faint glow from the candle behind her eyelids and focused on the sound of the rain. She tried to ignore the prickly feeling she usually felt in her neck and shoulders, and the flurry of thought that entered her head: the letter she needed to write to Fleur regarding ruins, the idea for a prank she wanted to tell Fred and George, wanting to see Fred again, focusing solely on the pitter patter of the rain as it hit the window sill outside the library; until it became… nothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione was no longer in the library, she was elsewhere. A forest. She could feel the rain on her, but it wasn’t cold, or not as cold as it should have been, almost as though there was a protective layer. She felt close to the ground. It was a familiar feeling, walking on all fours, although she had never done it before. She could smell the rain, the leaves and more than that, hear movements of the smallest insect of the forest. Looking down at her paws. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wow paws</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She saw that they were covered in light, almost sandy white fur. Up ahead, she could see a puddle. She trotted along, unbothered by the rain and looked over. She managed to see a dark nose and large, pointy, elf like ears…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Hermione,’ she woke up to the panic in Harry’s voice. Shaking off her meditation? Or dream? she saw that the candle had blown out. Harry kneeled close to her, green eyes wide in fear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘What is it Harry?’ she asked, confusion making her voice thick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘I just got a floo call from Ron… the Diggory’s were </span>
  <em>
    <span>attacked </span>
  </em>
  <span>- by Dementors.’</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>